


Покуда время стоит

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Покуда время стоит

Скучно, – думает Конзен, рассеянно листая исписанные бумажки. И только потом замечает, что ничегошеньки не понимает в написанном не только потому, что ему неинтересно, но и потому что к нему эти слова вообще никакого отношения не имеют, и написаны летящим, неразборчивым почерком Тенпо, у которого точку можно принять за нижний штрих, а более-менее похожие знаки и не различишь, а двойные гласные он обозначает не повтором, а, на нездешний манер, чёрточкой – в общем, Конзену очень хочется сделать пару замечаний, исправить ошибки и прочитать длинную занудную лекцию на тему «неграмотность – это неуважение к читателю».  
– А я всё думал, – усмехается Тенпо, – когда ж ты увидишь. Верни, пожалуйста, моё письмо, а то потом ты его положишь куда-нибудь, куда надо класть письма, и я его до скончания века не найду.  
– А ты привыкай к порядку, – привычно ворчит Конзен. Может, слишком ласково, но строго отчитывать того, кому ты уже почти голову на колени уронил, не выходит.  
Да к тому же Тенпо рассеянно подхватывает прядь светлых волос и, вместо того, чтобы, как всегда он делает, неаккуратно заправить обратно в причёску – Конзен потом долго ругается, мол, нельзя ли поосторожнее – подносит к губам.  
Конзен теряет дар речи, смотрит и дико завидует. Ему, может, тоже хочется так делать – но неудобно.  
Впрочем, если он вдруг потребует – Тенпо скорее всего согласится хотя бы временно отпустить косу.


End file.
